Bridging the Gap
by Jaakuna Okami No 02
Summary: Jotunn!LokiXThor. Loki is the prince of Jötunheim & is to soon be the king. But a great war is going on between the Asgards & the Jotunn. The Asgards are fed up with this never ending war & kidnap Loki in attempt to end it. But when Loki goes in 'Heat' Odin thinks of a new way to 'bridge the gap' between the two realms & sends Thor to do such. Hurt/comfort, mpreg, smut. (Reposted)
1. Bridging the Gap (1)

This is a repost because I lost access to my old fanfic account on here so I made a new one now that all the drama is out of the way.  
So now I can update the chapters and what not.

This was originally written for a friend on tumblr, so it's written funny.  
Keep in mind this is the way she wanted it to be written.  
The style this fanfic is written in will not change so please don't ask.

If you ever find any misspelling or something typed more than once please let me know :)  
Just a paragraph number and i'll go form there!

* * *

_**WARNINGS**_

_**-This is a THORKI fanfic**_  
_**-This is a SMUT fanfic meaning 18+**_  
_**-This is a MPREG fanfic, meaning a man gets pregnant. No logic really needed but what was asked of me by my friend.**_  
_**-There is angst in this fanfic, meaning YOU WILL CRY (Or at least i hope i manage to squeeze a few tears out of you, or create a waterfall -maniac laughter-)**_  
_**-Child birth in later chapters (Said birth will have its own chapter so if you want you can skip it)**_  
_**-Torture in some chapters**_  
_**-rape, unwanted sex/forced sex**_

* * *

Bridging the Gap

**Chapter 1**  
Heat

**Loki Laufeyson..**  
The only son of Laufey; soon he was to be the leader of the Jotunn, But not yet, not while a Great War spread across the lands between the two realms of Asgard and Jötunheim. Loki would often sneak out of his home to join the battles on Asgard, but that was dangerous; for he was truly different from his other kin. His bodies form was smaller, thinner, and he appeared 'godly' despite his blue skin red eyes and long horns curving over his head. Unlike most Jotunn Loki had Long Raven black hair, which he wore proudly, draping it down his back and over his shoulders; gold pieces were tied into brads.

In the mites of battle, a blow to the head was all it took to force his magical disguise to waver and reveal who he truly was. This was perfect for the Asgardians, for they needed something to keep these actions of war at bay. Kidnapping Loki just happened to be the key to keeping the Jotunn in check, with Loki's life in the hands of the Asgardians; Laufey did not dare to make a move that would bring forth the death of his only 'heir'. Loki did not go down easily, for It took the prince of Asgard and the son of Odin; Thor, to wound Loki greatly to drag him to Asgard where they imprison him for many years; and for many years Loki was kept wounded, starved and bond by magic to deprive him of his own. Every day for the years that passed, Loki tried to escape, but failed each time for Thor found him and brought him back. But today.. Something was off. Loki had not tried anything. He had locked himself in his 'chamber' and remained there. Something was wrong.

Thor pushed the door open to Loki's chambers and moved in. Blue eyes scanning the room till they found a bump in the dark green bed sheets and many fur's stacked on Loki in his 'bed'. Heavy breathing could be heard from across the room. Thor's eyes narrowed. "Why do you not try and escape?" Thor asked out of curiosity. "Go away.." Loki's voice hitched. 'Was he crying?' Thor ignored the 'demand' and moved to the bed's side; from so close he could see Loki was buried in at least 6 different furs and sheets. "Where did you get all of these?" Thor snapped reaching for the furs to pull them away. Loki flinched away and quickly pulled the sheets closer to his body and over his head, as if to hide something. But he had not moved quickly enough. For Thor saw what it was he was trying to hide. His thin body was shivering as if he was cold; even though the room's tempter was warm and the cold never bothered Jotunn's. Yet Loki was sweating and breathing heavily a flush across his face as if he had a fever. But that was impossible; neither Jotunn's nor Asgardians could get sick and have fevers.

Thor told himself to ignore the prisoner's state and pay more attention to the fact that the furs Loki had belonged to- "These are my mother's! Give them back!" he roared, this time managing to grip the furs and pulled them off one at a time causing Loki to flinch and bring his legs to his chest and try to pull the rag of a gown down trying his best to cover certain regions. Loki's red eyes refused to look at Thor. His breathing still heavy "What is the matter with you?" Thor demanded, an answer was expected, but he got none. ". . Get up." Thor said. "Wh-What?! No!" Loki stammered eyes finally falling on Thor. Thor growled in annoyance and reached for Loki, his fingers brushing his skin.

It didn't surprise Thor that his skin was cold, what did surprise him was the noise Loki made at the small contact of skin. The noise was stuck between a gasp of shock and a.. A moan. Thor stared at him shocked, maybe he'd heard things. Loki closed his eyes tight, his body shivering slightly. This made Thor curios. He had heard of it happening to certain Jotunn before, but never had it crossed his mind that Loki would be one of those, then again Loki was the son of Laufey. Thor decided to test his theory; gently he dragged his fingers up Loki's arm and over his shoulder, his fingers brushing against Loki's chest and a hardened nipple. This action earned him a sweet moan. "You're in heat." Thor stated. Loki jumped; having forgotten who it was that had just touched him. He pulled away, only it was useless when Thor climbed on the bed, his body hovering over Loki's; whose back was pressed firmly against the beds head bored.

The blush on Loki's face was deep and seemed to add to his beauty. "I had heard rumors that certain Jotunn's could go into heat. It was a sign that said that they were of age to bare children." Loki stared at Thor, trying to get away from him as much as possible, but with Thor being so close it made it impossible to go anywhere. "Only virgins go in heat it's said." He said voice low. Thor's words sent a shiver down the Jotunn's spine. "Wh-What do you intend to do?" Loki stammered. "I intend to bridge the gap between our two realms; using you, to make a child of Asgard and Jotunn blood." Loki's body stiffened and he backed up more scampering to get away. "I will **NOT** bare your children!" Loki snapped face now red with anger. "What makes you thi-"Loki's words were cut off when Thor forced his lips upon the Jotunn's. It was a rough, messy kiss; and at first, Loki resisted. But it was becoming harder and harder to resist the pull in his body, the pull that ruined for sex. Loki soon let out a need-full muffled whimper against Thor's lips and began to kiss back.

Thor pulled away, causing Loki to whimper in disappointment, a sneer was placed on Thor's lips as his blue eyes fell on Loki's face, and he was breathing heavily again; submission practically written on his face. Soon Thor's lips were upon Loki's again and were trailing down his jawline and neck. His hand slipping up from the mattress and pulling gently at Loki's leg pulling him down on to the bed. "W-Wait.." Loki said weakly; his body throbbing excitedly at every touch. "When in heat," Thor began kissing Loki's chest now; Loki's red eyes opened and looked down at the demy god. "A Jotunn's sense of touch is heightened." Loki gave a whimper his eyes filled with fear, his hands slipped down to Thor's shoulders to push him away, "Making everything," his lips moved down his stomach making Loki to shiver, "More," his lips made their way to Loki's hips just above Loki's throbbing and growing manhood. "Pleasurable." Thor said lowly and bit down on Loki's smooth skin through the rag of clothes causing Loki's body to jolt up slightly, his head to dip back as a moan escaped his lips.

"T-Thor, st-stop this-" Loki whimpered a plead when Thor began to move the only clothing Loki had on up past his waist showing his hardened erection. Loki pushed against Thor's shoulders, trying to push him away. "I-I don't want this-" he whined eyes wide slightly. "You say you don't want this but your body tells me otherwise." The said blonde simply and took hold of Loki's arousal in his hand and kissed the head of it, obtaining a needful whimper from the Jotunn. Thor then took this moment to slip all of Loki into his mouth. He decided to make Loki a moaning and panting mess before he would take him. Loki's breath hitched, for he wasn't expecting Thor to take him in like this. 'This is bad,' Loki thought 'Every touch just feels so good' Thor hollowed his cheeks and began to slowly bob his head up and down.

"N-NO! Ahh-" Loki protested again, his toes curling and his body arching. 'If he keeps this up,' Loki thought panting heavily, 'I'll lose myself.' Thor took the next moan that left Loki as a sign that he was doing a good job and that the Jotunn was enjoying himself. Thor moved his lips to the head of Loki's shaft and sucked roughly, running his tongue over the slit. Loki whimpered his body shivering with pleasure. He didn't want this- but he couldn't help but moan and enjoy the things Thor was doing to him. He was already so close to releasing. But he didn't want to come for someone like Thor, not when he mentally didn't want this. Thor pulled the Jotunn's throbbing arousal out of his mouth with a small pop, noticing how Loki seemed to be holding back.

"Come for me, Loki. Let me milk you dry." He said voice low and huskily, Loki blushed madly, "D-Don't say such perverted things! I would **never** let myself be 'milked' by someone like you!" Loki snapped. Thor grinned then chuckled, "Oh really?" he asked, the Jotunn gasped and began to push against the bed to sit up and move away only Thor took his length back in his mouth and began sucking again, his head bobbing up and down quickly. Loki's next moan was ragged and quick; Thor was doing his best to make Loki come.

But why, why was the son of Odin trying so hard to make him feel good? Was it in hopes of making Loki beg for him? Was it in Thor's hopes that if he pleased Loki enough that Loki would beg for Thor to take him? If it was.. Loki wouldn't let him; he wouldn't let himself stoop to begging. But the problem was, was that it all, felt **so good**. Loki bit his bottom lip roughly, to hold back any moans, he was at his limit. He needed to come, the feeling was strong. But he wasn't going to let this beast have what he wanted. Thor was just a spoiled brat, taking advantage of A Jotunn that was not only thin to the point where his ribs showed but had no magic. Loki's body tensed as he held it back his release. Holding it in was becoming painful. His lips parted in a hitched gasp and whimper; of both pain and great pleasure.

Thor's blue eyes glanced at the Jotunn. He could feel Loki's arousal throbbing and twitching in his mouth as he bobbed his head. This and the look on Loki's face told him not only was he holding back his moans and cries, but he was holding back his release. Loki wasn't going to give it to him willingly? Fine, he'd make Loki cum. With this thought in mind Thor moved Loki's length deep into his mouth and hummed, sending vibrations down Loki's length, it was leaking pre-cum, and ironically enough it tasted like sweet rich milk. It was good, and Thor wanted more of it. But Loki wasn't going to give it willingly, so he then gently bit at Loki's shaft near the base and gently dragged his teeth up to the head where he again began sucking. He hoped that this action would send the young Jotunn over the edge. And it did.

Thor's teeth against Loki's arousal did it for the Jotunn. Loki came hard, bucking his hips up into Thor's mouth as he did. His fingers griped the bed sheets tightly and pulled them closer to his sides. His head was thrown back as a long pleasure full moan left him. His body shivered with delight of the after-glow of his release.

"It seems you enjoyed it." Thor said in a chuckle. Loki blushed madly again, "Sh-Shut up-Ahh" he stammered at first but his voice slipped into a moan when Thor stroked his sensitive and softened length. "Wh-why are you-?" Loki started but Thor interrupted. "Pleasing you?" he finished. Loki nodded, "Why not j-just take me?" he asked eyes wondering the Asgardians facial expressions. "When in heat, the pleasure rises in your body, you can get hard from a simply bite to the neck. If you keep your release in for too long it'll hurt." He said simply.

"I'm your prisoner- A Jotunn, since when does me being in pain bother any of you Asgardians?" Loki growled slightly. "It doesn't really matter if you are, but if you're into much pain you could die.

"That and it's interesting seeing these new expressions." Thor gripped Loki's length making him gasp and shudder, "And the sound's you make are divine." He said grinning.

"How do you know so much about Jotunn heat?" Loki asked trying to pull away from the painful yet pleasure-full feeling of Thor's hand on his length; it was making him hard already. It was embarrassing. "Your 'father' told us." "Wh-what!?" Loki shouted. "We made a deal with your father, if you birth a child of Jotunn and Asgard blood then you can return home." Thor said whilst pumping his hand up and down. "Ngh- I-I could go home..?" Thor nodded. "Only if you give birth to my child. So what do you say, Loki Laufeyson?"

_**End of chapter one.**_


	2. Digging Your Own Grave (2)

So here's chapter two!

Same as last time, it's just a fill in with the dirt at the bottom!

-Love John

Bridging the Gap

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
Digging your own Grave

"_So what do you say, Loki Laufeyson?" _Loki shifted uncomfortable on the bed, his mind running through a list of why his father would do this, and how if the pregnancy was not a healthy one, not only could he die but he would lose the baby. His mind was also on how if he agreed it could end with him at home back in Jötunheim with his father and his people. But what if he disagreed? Would he be locked up in this place for the rest of hid life, beaten everyday still and starved, reprieved of his powers.. (Not that that wasn't the case already) He knew it would be worse if he disagreed. Then again they might not let him disagree, Thor might just rape him until he got pregnant. If that happened he would lose all control of everything. His choices, his body; the thought of not being in control angered him greatly.

Now what came back to his mind was why had his father told the Asgardians about their heats? Was this **really **the only thing he could come up with that would bring the young prince home? It made no since. After all, his father had lied about their heats. A Jotunn did not have to be a virgin to go in heat and have a child. A Jotunn had a heat every year, a virgin would have it once a month. Though a heat was a sign that a Jotunn could have a child was true. A heat would As for royalty, if both lovers wanted a child the body knew and would force itself to go into heat and stay in heat till a child was made. Not only had his father lied about that, but Loki already had three—

"**What do you say." **Thor repeated out of annoyance in a baritone voice, this pulled Loki from his thoughts yet again. He quickly swallowed the nerves in his chest and spoke, voice breaking much to his dismay "Wh-How, do you expect me to-" His voice got caught in his throat as Thor began stroking the softness of Loki's length, sending small yet powerful waves of pleasure that had Loki's quiver and causing his body to pull from the tough, all a while his breath to hitched and stammered as he tried to go on, "Me to, s-say yes-" the Jotunn whimpered as his length began hardening once more. Thor scuffed at the comment. "How could you say no?" his voice boomed lowly with amusement; moving his hand up quicker. "You're enjoying this are you not?" The quickness and sudden tight grip on his hardening arousal caused Loki to shut his eyes tightly.

Loki huffed heavily; body quivering with want, 'dear god-'it had been years since he had felt such pleasures. The long absence of the pleasures had made his body so sensitive to all these actions making it much harder to resist anything. It was also making him very vocal; that on its own was arousing Thor. It was plane obvious; he could see the tent in his pants when he peeked through his lust clouded eyes. He could see Thor's own want for this in his blue eyes, it was embarrassing to know that if he did go through with this that he would announce to every realm that listened that the great god of lies let the god of thunder mount him. This sent a shiver down his spine and the actual thought of Thor fucking him senseless was making his body throb with want, he could feel the dampness between his thighs and he blushed madly.

"Will you have my child, Loki?" Thor asked one last time. The black haired male tensed slightly, this was a big decision and life changing event for him and Thor. As well for all of Asgard and Jötunheim. Maybe if he went through with this and he go home, he could actually walk outside without having to step over a dead body of one of his people.. As any king or prince they would do what they could for their people, would they not? If he was going to do this, he mine as well make the best of it and get what he can. Loki slowly opened his eyes again, "Do you understand, what you would have to go through?" he asked. Thor looked confused which made a smirk pull at the corner of his lips. "A pregnancy is difficult physically and mentally tiring for both me and you." The blonde's brows moved together, "Me?" "Of course; you as well. If you and your father want a healthy baby then you're gonna have to let me stay in your chambers. Or at least close by." Loki said swiftly.

"Why should I?!" he growled annoyed and confused still. "A Jotunn pregnancy requires both mates to be close by otherwise the baby and the mother will not survive." Thor glared at him. "How come your father did not tell us this?" Loki shrugged, "He doesn't care for me as much as he would like you to think. It might had slipped his mind in hopes that I would die and he'd have a better reason to continue the war." Thor was quiet for a while, taking the lies Loki was feeding him. It was obvious by the look on Thor's face that he did not want to share a bed with a Jotunn. Like mating with one wasn't any different.. "I will inform my father and see that it is done." He said gruffly.

Loki hid the smirk that dared to appear in his lips in triumph in tricking the thunder god. But it wasn't the best of ideas right now. "Now.. How does this work?" Thor asked after a moment of silence. Loki's expression turned blank as he looked at the god, then, a smirk forced its self on his lips as he snorted. "Has the god of thunder never bedded someone before?" the thunderer blushed madly, "I-I have bedded many women! But never a man! A Jotunn no less!" he stammered in a booming voice anger behind it. Loki couldn't help but laugh, "Jotunn's are hermaphrodites." When Thor looked confused yet again, Loki rolled his eyes and explained further. "It means Jotunn's have both male and female reproductive organs." Thor swallowed then looked around slightly. "Right.." he murmured, his hand leaving Loki's hardened arousal making his gasp as his hand traveled between the demi gods legs causing him to stiffen up.

His back arched slightly off the bed when a finger moved inside of him causing him to whimper. "You weren't lying.." he said moving the finger around to feel the body part as if checking if it was all there. Loki blushed and gripped the sheets under him. "I-I have no reason, to Lie." He lied body quivering when a second finger entered him causing something to tingle in his abdomen. He gasped with a pant when Thor moved his fingers in and out. "S-Stop- stop teasing.." he whimpered, "Just get it, ov-over with-" Loki tried to say bitterly but came out somewhat needy. "Then I will." Thor said bluntly. The fingers were removed making Loki feel somewhat empty and disappointed. Hearing the sounds of Thor's pants being opened reminded Loki how real this was.

Thor wasted no time in lifting the other gods legs up and spreading them wide enough for him to position himself to the opening, he waits only a moment before he began to slowly push himself inside the other. Loki gave out a long throaty groan and half cry as Thor entered him, his fingers gripping the sheets and pulling them closer to his sides. He panted feeling both the pain and the pleasure from Thor's movement. Once Thor was fully sheathed inside of him Loki breathlessly begged. "W-Wait," Thor's response was a simple nod as he shifted on his knees causing Loki to gasp out a soft curse. A while passed of Loki whimpering his eyes shut tight and Thor moving the others legs to his sides till the raven haired male gave him a short nod saying he was ready. Thor began his movements slow at first before the warmth and amazing feeling this was giving him before he began to move faster and become rougher.

Loki whimpered yet again, it all felt so amazing but it was still painful- Thor was bigger than he had expected and the long span of time the god of lies went without sex left him sensitive and tight. Thor was being rough; and why wouldn't he? Loki was just another Jotunn, a prisoner, not his lover so Thor had no reason to be gentle.  
Loki found himself clenching his teeth together in pain and pleasure, with a few more rough thrusts Thor coated Loki's insides making the Jotunn shudder and blush. Thor bedded Loki several more times that night to make sure Loki would get pregnant that day and when he came for the seventh time, Thor was panting heavily and stilled his hips as he had cum. After he was done he pulled out of the god of lies and fixed his clothing. He looked everywhere else but the man on the bed still panting and hard.

"When can we be sure you are with child?" Thor asked clearing his throat. Loki panted for a moment and shifted on the bed, feeling a pain in his back he stopped moving. "A week, maybe." "And how will you know?" Thor couldn't help but ask out of curiousness. "I'll feel it, it'll feel like someone is trying to steal my abilities and drain me of my powers until it has its own." Loki said when he caught his breath. Thor nodded and turned to leave the room, he stopped at the doors way. "I will tlak to my father about moving you to my chambers." He said and with that left, leaving Loki to deal with his hard problem on his own.

_**End**_


	3. Consumed in Ones Heat (3)

Here's chapter three! more dirt cus why not? ewe Sorry it's not that long though. still, enjoy it

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**Consumed in ones Heat.

Loki sleeps through most of the next day, too sore and weak to do anything but sleep.  
When he first wakes at noon he can feel his heat growing stronger. He tries to ignore the feeling's it was giving him.  
For the sake of his pride he said nothing to the men watching his doors. But with each passing hour he found it harder and harder to not want something filling him.

He's panting, whinning and squirming in his sheets. The pleasure is filling his stomach and making him hard. He whimpers and whines feeling himself slik, a puls in his body and near his parts has him whimpering again. It itches to be scratched and he can't help but slip a finger inside. He gaspes at the sensation. Having never done this to himself before.

Loki moves his finger in and out slowly givign a slow pant before added a second. He moans softly, finally scratchign that itch he was feeling deep inside.  
Though his fingers weren't doing much this slow, he picked up his figners speed moaning with each thrust of his figners.  
God's it felt good but no matter how fast or hard he worked himself it wasn't enough.

Loki pulled his two figners out and layed on his back pushing them back into his wet hole and moaning. He used a fre hand to start working his throbbign mamber.  
Wishing to satisfy himself more than his fingers were. He kept at a steady pace moaning and panting with each work of his hands. Yet still, STILL, it wasn't enough he whinned loudly, a pitiful whin that said he needed more. He added a third finger and gasped, it was larg, almost as big as Thor had been in him last night and he couldn't help but call out the God's name.  
"Thoor-" he moaned with a gasp thrusting his fingers in and out quickly.

He would have kept going if it hadn't been for the shift at the end of the bed. He jerked quickly sitting himself up and stoping. A deep dark blush across his face at the sight of non other than Thor.  
"I-I-I-, I- wa-was just-" he stammered franticly.  
How long had he been there? Watching him, hearing him moan like that. It took a few seconds for Loki to turn beat red, "What the hell were you watching me for pervert!" he roard then gave a soft yelp when Thor grabbed his ankle and jerked him down the bed and onto his back.

"No need to explain. It's the Heat, right?" Thor said voice rumbeling deep in his throat. "Besides, I'll be more enjoyable than your thin fingers." he said climbing onto the bed.  
He wore no uper clothes. Only a thin pair of dark blue pants, which Loki assumed were part of his battle wear. After all the God was shinny with a thin layer of sweat.  
Loki tensed the closer Thor got, but he made no rush to claim Loki. But he could tell by the lustful look in his eyes that the blonde wanted to take him now. "You must have enjoyed yourself last night if you were calling my name just then." he said.

Loki's chest puffed and anger filled him; well.. More of emberassment. "It's the heat!" Loki snapped, it was the only thing that he could think of to say. "Right.." Thor said gruffly, his body hovering over the smaller males. Thor slipped a hand between Loki's legs without warning and slipped a finger in his wet hole. Loki gasped and whimpered in surprise, shutting his eyes tight and covering his mouth with his thin hands. Thor's fingers were so much thicker than Loki's thin boney ones. Why would they be any different? Loki hadn't eaten in how long he couldn't even remember.. "No." Thor all but growled gripping Lokis wrists then moving them away from his mouth. "I want to hear your voice." he said in a growl in the others ear; it had Loki moan lowly.

Thor waisted no time in slipping his finger out then back in. Slowly at first then roughly and short. He wanted to make the Jotun under him begging for his name. It was the only way he could really get it up. After all, what Asgurardian would want to sleep with a Jotun? It didn't take long for Loki to become a shivering moaning mess. The heat had him by the collar as did Thor.

"P-Please, oh GOD!" he moaned voice pitching higher at the end when Thor thrusted his finger in rougher. "What do you want Jotun?" Thor asked lowly. Loki clenched his jaw for a moment not wanting to answer but his body was begging for it, he couldn't stand not having more in him, his body begged pleaded to be filled, filled with a hot cock and steaming seed.  
He wanted to be bred, he wanted Thor's child in his belly, growing, stretching him. He wanted Thor to claim him as his mate make him his. He wanted it so bad and he couldn't explain why but the heat.  
"Thor- I want you- wan-want you cock! Deep- god's!" Loki whinned squirming on the Asguradian's finger.

Thor smirked, his arousla all but twitching in his pants. He pulled his finger out, whiping it on the sheets then stood pulling off his pants. Loki laid panting and whimpering bellow, watching as the older male removed his pants and freed his large length. Loki whinned for it, it was big. He couldn't remember how big it was yesterday. Maybe it was that he had been so against the idea he didn't care.  
But now he was mewling for it. Loki spread his legs wide, slipping his arms betwee his legs and fingers spreading himself open, he blushed looking up whinnning for him. "Thor- Thor fill me-" he said voice slightly low.

Thor did as asked, mostly because the sight below him was too hard to not pass up, Jotun or not. If anyone male had someone spread out like that under them it would drive them MAD.  
Thor dropped to the bed and pulled Loki's legs over his shoulders and waisted no time driving himself deep and fast into the Jotun below him. Loki cried out at the painful stretch and sudden action, but soon moaned with a laugh at the pleasure which quickly overtook it. Thor sat there, still and unmoving. The Jotun whinned and wiggle dhis hips, gasping when he Thor's arousal pressed against a sensitive wall. Eventhough the movement felt good Thor remaind still, Loki whinned and rocked his hips again, mewling at the pleasure and hoping to urge the other to start thrusting his cock deep inside him.

When thor still did not move Loki growled and slipped his hand from betwene his own legs and gripped Thor's sack making him yelp in surprise, "Move!" Loki growled, "I want you to fill me you filthy Asgurardian!" "Fill me with your seed I want to be large with your child, Thor, MOVE!" Loki moaned in a demanding voice then let go of Thor who growled lowly angered at Loki's actions and began thrusting home. Not gently as he had teh night before, but rough in angered movements. Obviously not likign having been held the way he had nor being demanded to do somethign from other than his father. A power complex maybe?

The thursitng had Loki crying out moaning loudly and happily. The pain with each hard thrust was mixed with the welcome pleasure and it soon brought him to his orgasm and Thor soon after. Loki's inerwalls milked the God above him dry and had them both panting heavily. Loki was shivering under him, from the pain and pleasure and a great orgasm. Thor panted just as heavily over Loki, arms proped on noth sides of Loki, shakign but holding him up just the same. Thor waited till Loki's body stoped pulling at him and slipped out. he stood and took to Loki's bathign chambers and cleaned himself and brough a wet wrang. He tossed the wrag at Loki then grabbed his pants, pulled them on then turned away.

"My father will have you moved to your own personal chambers once it is certent you're with child. Your room will be gurarded at all times and you will not be left alone." Thor said glancing over his shoulder, "If you try and escape you will be killed." he said. "This is your only warning Jotun." Thor said gruffly then left slamming the door behind him.

Loki laid on the bed panting still, his eyes slowly moved to teh ceiling. He was silent at first then started laughing, which soon turned to sobs and he burried his face in his pillow rolling ot his side. His father would be ashamed. And he should be. Loki was now and probably allways will be Thor's sex slave.

_**END**_


	4. Why I've been gone (Personal)

Before I upload the new chapter in the next few days, I wanted to explain a little as to why I keep disappearing.

This is about my personal life so please don't be mean about anything...  
This is very long and goes into alot of detail about everything (it may seem like a rant, which it kind of is).  
If you don't want to read it then simply don't.

Last year I stopped coming online at first because of finals having been so close and I wanted to focus on only them so I would graduate. (Which I did)  
But as it grew closer to the end of the year my best-friend in the whole words began to ignore me and treat me horribly for no reason. I tried multiple times to try and ask what was wrong and if I had done anything. She simply ignored me and would only answer me in short rude responses. She was my only true friend I had in the whole school at the time. Yes I had the occasional friend in class but just in class friends.  
The thought of my only best-friend not wanting to be near me or hated me took me down really low. My car also began to act up and have problem after problem. Stacking up the bills and the worry. Work became difficult because it was giving me horrible back pains and I had to quit. Mostly because I wanted to focus on finals.  
But no matter how hard I studied my finals reviews would come back graded at a poor grade level. IT scared me into thinking I'd be stuck in high school yet again. (My Senior year was more stressful than any of my years) I began struggling with depression again and getting anxious at an unhealthy level.

At first it started off with just simple depression episodes, then i grew to crying episodes, then anxiety and panic attacks. Then suicidal thoughts..  
I would leave school early and call in from work and on my way home would often be tempted to make myself have a car crash and just kill myself.

I got scared for myself that I would actually do it and told my mom, we went to the doctors and they put me on depression medication. Which only worked alittle, but the stress and anxiety of it possibly not working started making me physically sick and cause me horrible neck and jaw pain.

During finals my 'best friend' apologized about how she was acting but did nothing to change her ways after. She said it was because she wanted to hang out with her other friend some more, which pissed me off because if that was true that was all she had to say and I wouldn't freak out over the way she was treating me. And if it was true that gave her no reason to treat me the way she was.

But regardless of her 'apologize' she continued to ignore me even during our anime club we ran at school. (Her the president and me the vice, also provider of all the things) I gave up on being her friend and anyone else, depression having me again. But I did my best to hind it because I didn't want the schools faculty asking me what was wrong.

Not long after graduation came and I thought all was well with some classmates and thought they'd stay in contact. I got a new job after and tried to distract myself from my idiotic thoughts of suicide. I made friends with my fellow employees and soon was able to forget about everything. Or at least I tried. But when I got home my anxiety levels were high in the air again.

I had made a friend with someone online and when they needed help with money I bought a mask from them despite having money problems of my own. Doing so put me in debt with my bank and my account. (Over 800$ in my bank and 120$ in my ) I told myself that I could easily take care of it when my next pay check came in. Only I had to go on a family vacation menaing I'd be out of work for a few weeks. While I was on vacation kept digging into my bank account trying to find the money for pay for it and ended up finning me every time It did. By the time i caught it I was over 800$ in debt in my bank account and 120$ in my .  
To top it off my friend i bought the mask from offered to pay back in full, but I felt so bad about taking my money back I didn't and took his offer for free art to make up for it. Four months later of pestering him he wouldn't give me what he promised and I finally told him I just wanted a refund for the damn thing. Only he wouldn't do it and said it was no longer his problem and came up with excuse after excuse not too then soon blocked me.

It took alot of time to finally get ahold of him and make him give me something to make up for how he screwed me over.  
Not long after my mom began yelling at me and fighting with me over stupid things. Saying I wasn't trying hard enough to pay off my bills when I had three jobs at the time and did nothing but work or take what free time I had to sleep.  
One night the yelling became too much for me to handle and my depression episode lead to me locking myself up in my room and started taking my depression medication. At first it was my usual dose just trying to get rid of my episode only it wasn't working fast enough for my liking. So I began to take more and more, soon I had taken so much I couldn't sit up and not sway everywhere. I didn't care if I died and actually wanted too. I continued to take more but then began to regreat it.

I went to the living room and sat down away from my pills to force myself to stop taking them. I wanted to go to the hospital but was afraid to tell my mom what I had done and just sat there. An hour later my mom noticed I was acting funny and looked a pale green. She freaked and called 911.  
Soon the EMS was there and taking me away.  
While I was there they fixed me up and had a man talk to me to see if he thought I should be hospitalized. He said from what I told him it was up to me. But at the time I was too scared to tell them to take me and just went home.  
As a day passed I started feeling that way again and got scared, I went back to the hospital again and told them I regretted not saying to them to hospitalize me and they took that as a sign and did just that.

Before I left I called my mom to let her know and ask her to get my car so it wouldn't be towed or vandalized. Thinking she would support my choices she only got pissed and yelled at me causing me to cry like a baby in-front of the officer that was to take me to the mental hospital. She kept telling me that my decission was going to ruin my life and I wouldn't be able to get a job anywhere because it would be on my record for the rest of my life and that I wouldn't be able to get married or have kids because of it.

Eventually the officer made me hang up with her and he drove me to the hospital. While I was at the hospital I found out all the mental health problems I had.

Border line Personality Disorder  
Bipolar Depression  
High Anxiety Levels  
High Stress Levels  
High Blood Pressure

and the list goes on. They put me on five different medications and gave me counseling session after counseling session. Then the told me I had to move out of my parents house that it was proving to give me an unhealthy life style and anxiety levels and so on.  
I agreed to do it and they kept me a week if not more. When they finally gave me a release date I told my mom expecting her to want to be there for me when I got out only for her to tell me she was going to a birthday party instead of being with me in my time of need.

When it got close to my leave time I asked my mom where she put my car only to find out that she didn't go get it like I asked. I then found out that my car was towed and despite it being my moms fault of it getting towed she expected me to pay her back for it.  
When I finally got out I was dropped off at my dads place expecting to go back that night so I could get my car and keep it from getting towed again. Only my family would not leave that night so I spent all night and the next morning freaking thinking It was going to be gone.

Thankfully it was there and I went home and my dad with me so I wouldn't be left alone till my mom decided to come back from the birthday party (in another state). I ended up going back to my dads place the next day to be with my grandmother on her birthday then on my way back home my care broke down.  
The first cylinder broke leaving me with a broken undrivable car and almost an hour from home.  
I called my step dad to come get me or help me find out what was wrong with it but he wouldn't come.  
So I drove back scared that something would happen.

When I got home and we found out what happened to the car I got my hospital bills. Over 6,000$ not including my hospitalization bill. So now not only could I not afford to pay for my hospital bills but now I cant afford to fix my car. And after looking around at the cars selling price i wouldn't get more than $400 for the damn thing. So I couldn't even afford to sell my car.  
Because of a broken car I had to quite my current job and get a new one down the street from my house. Also because my parents didn't want to drive me back and forth, that I could just walk.

When on my way back home from the interview I was almost kidnapped by a man who tried to kidnap two girls the day before. When I tried to tell the police they said I just wanted attention and didn't do anything but station a cop at the place where i got the new job.  
I told my parents and I heard the same thing, I only wanted attention. But it wasn't until my mom saw a picture of the man who tried to take me from the news that she believed me because the day the man tried to kidnap two little girls he ran off and an hour or two later was knocking at our front door, it had creeped her out and she acted like she wasn't home and he left.

After the kidnapping thing was over I got the job at the gestation near my house. At first the job was going well until my manager of the restaurant began to show her true colors and treated me like I've never worked a day in my life every time we worked together. She would often yell at me over what I did to try and improve working there and when i did as i was asked she would yell at me that I shouldn't have done that then later would yell at me for not having done it the next day.  
She even had me work by myself for 8 hours and close by myself. I was contently being given tasks for a managers job and right out of my own training was told I had to train new employees even though I still knew almost to nothing about thee restaurant. Slowly I began to find out I wasn't the only one having problems with my manager, turns out everyone in the whole building did not like her because she had let her power run to her head. Even costumers were complaining about her.

Thankfully two months into the job I was able to sell my broken van. Only the buyer wanted to do a payment plan.  
The couple seemed nice and I figured I could trust them, so we made a payment plan and over the next month they very slowly made payments. But every time I tried to ask the guy when he would be able to make a payment and if he knew how much he could pay he would become angry with me and yell at me about how he's having a hard time and money doesn't just fly out of his ass. Saying that he was doing me a favor by even buying the damn thing.  
His actions and words showed me he forgot who was doing who the real favor.

Eventually he finally paid for the whole car, not after of course cause some serious drama on the day of the final payment.

With 1,000$ in my savings for a car I got a little motivation back to continue my job and stay with my parents. Despite the pain my manger was giving me I managed to stay on the bright side and look for cars that didn't have any serious problems and that i could afford it and the tittle transfer over after (and all the other goodies I'd have to do after buying it)buying the car. Only every time I found a car my parents would say I didn't have enough money and wouldn't take me to go look at the cars i were interested in. Annoyed with that I stopped looking for a while so I could save up more money for a car to get them to help me and then started asking them what cars they knew or heard of that were reliable so I could be looking at them and not cars that would break down easily like my last car.

But instead of at least doing that they would yell at me saying how I need to look on my own and that they knew nothing about cars. Then proceeded to take my 1,000$ and put it in a safe so i wouldn't 'spend it'. Which made it so I couldn't just ask someone else to take me to look at a car and then buy it without them. (Basically making it so THEY had to like the car in order for me to be able to get a car despite it being my money)

Things at work blew up again and i was at my limit of being able to handle my manager with her mood swings and so on as well as the drama of trying to find a car and my parents breathing down my neck. With no longer being able to handle her I told my parents I wanted to look for a new job, my mom said I should but my step dad said he wanted me to wait till I had a car. Only problem with that was despite having over 2,000 saved for a car he nor my mom would take me to go look at one, always coming up with excuses over every car i found online that i liked. Then my parents both said i should look for a new job because they were tired of how my manager was treating me but when i started applying they yet again said i better not quit my current job.

Eventually I got pissed off to the point where I needed something going right in my life to keep me from killing myself again, so I planned with my girlfriend for her to come down for my birthday and our two year anniversary. Only when the time came her father would not only not let her but her boss had yet to accept her requested time off. (She lives in Florida and I live in Texas, we've been dating for two years now (November 5th is our anniversary date) and we haven't seen each other in a year and eight months.)  
Having that disappointment had me crying all the time, I then decided to commission a costume of one of my characters to have something to look forward too. My parents agreed to give me some spending money to put aside for it and did so. Sending the maker money when i got a-hold of extra cash. They also let me use some car money to but a new computer (for once one i was actually happy with).

After another two months I grew tired of not going anywhere on the whole car thing and decided to pay for the rest of my costume and put some down for another to be made. Then my parents found out and blew up on me. Saying I was sneaking around them and defying them (Don't really see how seeing as it was my money and my loss if I couldn't get a car because i spent some money) and so on. They told me I was being kicked out which I was fine with because I needed to leave for my healthy anyway. But naturally I didn't want to lave with them mad at me, especially so close to Christmas.  
My step dad called me one day when I was packing saying if I returned my computer and put the money for it to my car fund and that I needed to fill out applications for a new job as well as getting a refund for my costume despite the fact id only get half my money back on it.

So I did as he asked, or at least what I could for it. I called the store and found out I could refund it and get all money back including the warranty on it. So I then filled out an application and then tried to email the girl but the website was being hacked again and I was unable to send it because it was down.

When he came home he yelled at me at how I wasn't trying to do what he asked despite being able to prove that I called the store and show him my submitted applications. He kept fussing at me saying I obviously didn't want to continue to live with them since I wasn't doing what they wanted. I kept telling him move over and I'd make that email again right in-front of him to prove I was serious about wanting to stay. But of course it went in one ear and out the other.

Eventually he listened and let me, only when I was finally done with the email he wouldn't let me send it. I took off to my room annoyed and still upset and continued to pack. Later my mom came in and yelled at me that she didn't care anymore nor did she want me around that I could just go and she wouldn't care.  
Destrot at her words and I started crying and called my aunt and told her everything. She convinced me to move in with them despite my room going to be down the hall from my grandma who was a horrible chain smoker and the smell gives me horrible migraines and the room being smaller than mine.  
I went and told my mom that I think it would be easier if I just went to go live with them. But I asked if I could stay till Christmas. My mom was fine with it as long as I didn't start anything (As if I would... They would be the ones as always.) but my step dad chimed in and said he didn't want me in the same house as him that I could visit them on Christmas but I would not live there till then.

I went back to my room crying and having a horrible depression and cried myself to sleep. (So much fun just fyi.)  
In my last week at my job at the resturant I ended up burning my hand on 350 degrees of hot oil, burning my whole hand and pulling off a few layers.  
Because of the injuary I had to go to the hospital (my 'favorite' place) and had to get it wrapped up and they gave me hella fantastic drugs for the pain. They said I could return to work but because I had to keep it wrapped up I couldn't do anything at work but the register, and we don't get busy enough for it to be ok to work just that. So I spent my last week without pay then the three weeks after without the store part of the gastation not calling me in to work even though my had was healed completly but the red markings it left on my hand. (I had been offered a job at the store from the store manager because she loved the way I worked and didn't want to lose me as an employee)

My step dad convinced me they didn't want me back because I had hurt myself. So I quit. I was they yelled at by my parents for having done so because i could have used the extra money till i actually moved.

A few days later I convinced my mom to take me to the store where I got my computer and returned it despite not needing too now that I was moving. And instead of being told I did the right thing I was yelled at for having taken so long. They left me crying in the truck again and feeling like yet again I can't do anything right.  
Three days before Christmas my mom finally took me to a dealers (despite having wanted to before and her yelling at me that they didn't want me too go to a dealers) and found a car that I loved and that my uncle just happens to specialize in fixing that kind of car (Making it perfect in-case it breaks down) but only problem was I needed insurance to drive the car off the lot.  
My step dad refused to let me get on theirs till I could get my own. I called my aunt and her insurance wouldn't let me on hers because the car wouldn't be in her name.  
We managed to get the dealers to lower the cars price twice I still could not afford the car and the insurance they wanted to put me own. I tried to convince my mom to loan me the 100 I needed. she wouldn't do it at first and i broke down crying again saying how I was just so fucking tired of nothing going right for me. After I cried alittle I told her lets just forget it and go home that i'll just wait a few more months to try and find a car again.

It wasn't until I started walking back inside that she FINALLY said she would. We went back inside and did all the paperwork and came back the next day so I could pay for the car. Turned out I had just enough to pay for all of it but 15$.  
On my way home I noticed that the radio would not turn on.

Car problem number one.

When I got home my stepdad had parked his 18 wheeler blocking where I had parked with my last car and most of the garage. Making it impossible to avoid him saying something about where I parked. I couldn't park in any of the open spaces on the yard because all are where he had to move the 18 wheeler in order to leave the property. I tried calling him to ask him where I should park and he wouldn't pick up.  
So I did what I thought I could do and parked behind his truck that he never uses and away from the 18 wheeler way.

Sure enough when he got out and headed over he said hi to my friend and looked at my car then went inside. Saying not one word to me or saying 'cool car' or a congrats on the car. When I got inside first thing he did was get mad at me about where I parked saying I'm blocking his truck.. Annoyed I left the house and went into town with my friend and to leave my phone because it got wet. I told them this and asked where I should park when I get back. My mom said just park where I was parked behind his truck and my step-dad sitting next to her said nothing.

While at the movies with my friend she invites a guy then expects me to take him home. When he shows up he comes with another girl (pregnant too) who joins us in the film (I dont even think that they paid for their tickets..) during the whole film my friend and her boy toy (A new one ever 2 weeks just fyi) talk during the whole thing. Then the girl he brought is taking pictures of the screen every five minutes and posting them online with her phone beeping constantly.  
Near the end of the film my friend says she going to the guys house and leaves me alone once the movie ends.

So I leave the movies without a phone close to midnight in a new car I don't know well by myself..  
When I came home and turned on my phone I had a rude text from him saying how I should never block the man of the house's car and never do that to any man of the houses car.. As if he ever used his truck.

The next few days continue with my 'friend' inviting men over to my house after dark and acting like they're coming to hang out with both of us but then talks shit about me while i'm sitting next to them and then leaves me alone.  
When Christmas comes around things are starting to turn around for the better. But when I keep asking my aunt to clean out the room i'm going to move into she wouldn't do it (I wanted to measure the room so I could figure out what furniture I could bring and fit in there so i'm not stuck having to take what i cant use back.) when they finally do we bring my boxes (despite me wanted to do the furniture first for obvious reasons) they instead we put all my boxes in my room (where they still had yet to vacuum and shampoo the carpet). While there I find out I cant bring my two cats with me and that I'd have to leave them with my parents (which scared me because last time i left my German shepherd puppy with them when i visited a friends house they sold her to someone without telling me) I had to get my parents to put in writing that they would not get rid of them while I was gone and made copies.

I spend the next few days panicking about the whole thing until we finally decide a day to move my furniture. The morning of I wake up to my mom coming in and sitting next to me and she tells me my grandmother died in her sleep...

For the first time in a long time my mom held onto me while I cried about my loss and I spent the morning grabbing a few things to sleep over then headed to my aunts house. When I get there I see most of our family is there and the police and church. I go in and my cousin asks me if I want to see her (They had yet to get her). Thinking I could do it I went into her room but the moment I saw her laying in the bed looking like she was sleeping I started crying like a baby with my aunt with the police officer watching.

We spend most of the morning mourning over her death then I decide to try and distract myself and start unboxing as much of my stuff as I could. Later my dad and cousin decide to go back to my house with me to get my furniture. When we get there my parents did nothing to load any of my furniture. Making my dad (With a bad back and bad knees and my cousin having had sugary not long ago) move it by themselves (I helped when I could and when they let me) when we finally got all the stuff unloaded into my new room my step dad looked at me and said 'see you next year' and left with just that..

No 'I love you' or 'I'm sorry for your loss'. Nothing.

Just, 'ill see you next year'.

Since then (three weeks have passed) I have heard nothing from him and very few words from my mom nor my best friend who is like my sister.  
I've spent the last few days panicking about my car insurance bill creeping up on me and my phone bill and my medical bills.

The past few days I managed to get a job at Walmart and my dad paid for my car insurance this month to help out.

Buth what would my life be without some added drama this months besides my grandmother dying. I had planned after my birthday with my girlfriend for her to come down for her birthday (21st) only because my grandmother died my aunt and dad wouldn't have it.  
Even more so because they apparently have this rule where a couple can not sleep in the same bed together if they are not married.. Despite my cousin having a friend over (who kind of lives here) and his girlfriend over all the time as well and my aunt knowing they've had sex in my cousins bed.

So I had to tell my girlfriend again that she was going to have to cancel her plane ticket and that we'd have to wait till July to see each other again.

But after talking to my aunt again I mentioned I'd be going there and she yelled at me that I can not go and see her because I just got my new job (despite the trip not being for a few more months..)

But despite this I plan on going anyway.

So that's been my life so far.  
Sounds like fun right? 

I plan on applying for a third job next week and see if I can mange it for extra money.  
I'll also be aiming to try and write new chapters as well to upload for you guys to read any enjoy.  
I'm currently working on the fourth chapter and the fifth and I hope to upload them as soon as I can.

Again you guys i'm so sorry I've been leaving like I have but my life has not been very easy for me to deal with recently.. Thank you for being patient with me and I love you all despite never having met any of you.

Please leave reviews to the chapters of Bridging The Gap that I have uploaded so far, reading them make me so so so happy and I could use every happy vibe I can get.

Many thanks and apologize,  
-John


	5. A God's Thoughts (4)

Yes I'm aware I was gone again for a long time. My life has been a series of unfortunate events and proves to be such to this day.  
But I'm going to try and update the story some to give you, my lovely followers/watchers something to read!

So, enjoy!

Little head's up, every three chapters there'll be a small input based on a few characters thoughts. In this one it's Thor's and Frigga's.  
After the small fill in/thoughts on the past, Thor will be the focus for three chapter, then a filler/thoughts and back to Loki and so on.  
The next chapter will be uploaded in a few mintues. I'm at a Library and for somereason I always get the 'insperation'? to write fanfics. (Weird since it's all smut xD but STILL~)

Also, in my fanfic I'm going to try and follor more of the actually mytholigy in reguards of Thor's older brother and the fact that Frigga isn't actually his birth mother. (Before you get pissy and say i'm wrong.. Don't. Because I know i'm right, I grew up around comic books my whole 20 years of life with my comic book geek father and unchle and brother. I know plenty)

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**A God's Thoughts

War, a fight between disagreeing parties. In Thor's case, a disagreement between two races; and it's been going on since before his time.  
Not necessarily a bad thing in te god's mind. Actually he couldn't be happier that it has been that way. It's all he knew. About how to despise the Jotun's and to kill them using any means nessecarry.

He enjoyed it. Very much so. And why not? With every kill he made it not only howed his skill and power as the Mighty Thor, but it also showed how worthy he was to become the next king of Asguard to his father Odin. His high number of kills; even at a yongue age, got him many followers and friends. The more he grew, the more his 'kill streek' rose. To his father it was impressive as it was to most worriors. But to Frigga, his step mother. It was a conserning and sadining number.. Sure it showed how strong her son was, but he shouldn't have grown up from a yongue age excited about war. He should fear it, for the losses it would cause in their people. How one fight could be his last of one of his friends end.

She wished and hoped that something woulf put a stop to this. To change Thor's life for the better. Perhaps Thor's relationship with Lady Sif would grow and spring forth a life and with that life Thor would say no more to the never ending war. But little did the godess know was that her wishes were about to be granted.. But it wouldn't be with who she and many wished, and it would destory them.


	6. War Criminal (5)

Enjoy the next chapter~

Sorry for the late update, every time i went to save my progress the page would crash and i'd lose what progress i made... SO i took a few breaks to calm myself...

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
War Criminal

As much as Thor loved the battle he's been apart of since the beginning he wanted it too end. As many of his people knew, his relationship with Lady Sif was a strong one. Though Sif was as much as a warrior as himself he couldn't help but worry for her life in every battle she took part in. She was still his lover and still a female. She would be his queen when he took the place as king; and he hoped too have a son with her. But such a dream would prove impossible with a war dragging on for centuries. So today he wished to end it. Or at least do something to bring it close to an end.

The only problem with his plans is the Jotun prince used enchantment by changing his appearance, making it almost impossible to spot him. Perhaps he could ask his mother for help. She was quite the spell caster herself. She may have answers or suggestions for him in finding or breaking the princes spell. That morning he dressed in his finest armor. Why not dress for the show or occasion rather. He made his way easily to her gardens, cape moving swiftly behind him and Mjölnir weighing heavily in his hand at his side. "Let me pass." he said his voice booming and his brows knitted together in annoyance that guards should be placed in-front of such a place as a garden instead of on the battle field.

They two men moves swiftly too the side, letting the thunder god pass. "Why must you always sound so angry my boy?" Frigga asked with a sigh from the depths of the garden. "You always speak so loudly." She said standing form kneeling in-front of a rose bush. She brushed her dress clean then moved elegantly to her son, her arms opening as she embarrassed him with a hug and gentle kiss to the cheek. A smile still placed on her lips despite her words and Thor's serious tone. "Apologize mother but what I have to speak to you about is a rather serious subject." he said returning her embrace.

She pulled from the hug, "And what subject is that?" She asked her smile not wavering as her head tilted slightly in curiosity. "Of the prince Jotun. He uses magic does he not?" Thor asked moving farther into the gardens and close to her bench. Frigga followed at his side her smile now faulting. She sighed softly, "From what I've been told, yes he does." She said then sat on her bench, smoothing her dress over her knees. "And from what I know it's alot like my magic. Which confuses me as well as the others." She sighed yet again, Thor sat next to her Placing Mjolnir next to him with a heavy thud. "As you know Jotun's are more of Ice magic users. They do not know how to conjure spells like I can. Or rather they cant. Their magic is ice based. So it's impossible for Loki to have learned it from someone of his kind no less his parent." she said shifting on the bench.

"He's the god of Mischief and lies. I'm sure he must have used his tricks to get books from other worlds. But now that I think about it, we are missing books from our libraries. He might have slipped into our world somehow and stole a few books and learned his magic from our books." She said moving a finger to her bottom lip in concentration. "But you didn't come here to just ask about how he got his magic did you?" She said looking up. "No, I did not.." He said seriously, sighing heavily. "As you know I worry about Lady Sif. I don't say that she isn't a strong warrior, she can fend for herself. But I still worry.. If we are to have a family one day, there can't be a war going on. There are too many risks. Her losing the baby not knowing she was with child during battle. Or simple losing the baby because i am at war.." He said looking down at the ground, "If she did manage to have the baby what is to say the Joutins will not come and steal our child and hold him ransom to win the war and simple beat him or her.. I could not live with myself knowing how scared and in pain they would be.." He talked on, true worry in his tone. IT was true. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if his child was in pain because he didn't end a war simple because he loved a good fight.

"If I want to have a true future with Sif then this war must come too an end. The only way for me to do that is kill Loki and-" "**Kill him?!**" Frigga screeched hands moving to her lips in shock. Sure Loki was the son of their enemy but the god was still but a child. If it was seen in human years, Thor was over 9 years older than him. Thor would be at least 29 and Loki a 20 year's old. "Of course kill him!" Thor stood up in anger that she even reacted that way. "It's the only way to draw Joulfy out of his castle, it'll be unbelievably easy to kill him when he's blinded by rage! He won't be thinking clearly!" Thor shouted trying to reason with her or rather make her understand.

"Are you thinking clearly?!" She said standing up as well shouting in anger. "If you kill him then there will be no possible way for our two races to possibly get along in the end!" "What could you possibly mean mother? Loki is Loufy's child!" he shouted back stepping forward. "Yes, a child! Thor he is barley a man. He knows close to nothing outside of this war, just as you. As I said earlier he stole our books. It's possible he wants to learn more about what's out there. Perhaps you can convince him to come here. So we can show him that our kind can get along. Teach him things he's never known about before." She said her face drooping in sadness.

Thor swallowed heavily, "Mother, I don't think tha-" "Please.. Thor, try this for me." She said sadness showing deep on her face and filling her voice. "We've tried almost everything at this point. It wouldn't hurt to try." she said softly. Thor sighed softly, finally giving into her sad look. How could he ever tell her no. "How do we know that this could possibly ever work." Thor asked. "We don't know until we've tried." She said smiling at him gently. "What about father. He wouldn't have with him being here. A jotun no less." "I will talk to your father. He may be the head of this kingdom, but i am the neck. I can turn him anyway I want." she said gently brushing her hand against Thor's cheek.

"Alright.. I'll do my best to get him here. But don't be angry with me if he fights against me and he gets hurt." Thor said placing his hand over hers on his cheek.  
She smiled, "Now," she started pulling her hand from his cheek. "About how to break his spell."

* * *

**I realized that my chapters were growing shorter and shorter so i added the next chapter to this one to extend it.  
****This means more stuff with Thor ;)**

* * *

Thor always had been trouble with learning magic. That's why he never continued to learn it after a few 'mishaps'. So it was no surprise to him or his mother that learning the one spell was basically impossible. No matter how much he tried to even get the basics of the spell he couldn't even show a hit of magic using. Because if this Frigga had to cast the spell to break Loki's illusion spell onto Mijluar. A simple hit or a bolt of lighting with the mighty hammer and Loki's spell would break. Though this spell may help Thor break Loki's spell it would not help the god find the other. That would have to be all up to him.

Thor tried to get his mother to do something to help him find Loki but she claimed that magic didn't work that way. All she could do was give him a kiss on the forehead and said 'The best I can do is this. When you get close enough to him you'll know.' And sent him on his way. Confused out the ear, Mjölnir gripped in hand and a sigh escaping. With those plans In mind Thor set to the Warriors three chambers and gathered his friends to join the great battle beyond the rainbow bridge.

"Heimdall, open the bridge. We're joining this fight today." Thor said moving into the gods domain with a heavy weight easily visible on his shoulders. The others followed, but Sif moved closer to his side. "Thor what is it that's weighing on your mind?" She asked, her body standing in s for of a warrior ready for battle and her face showing no emotion. But those eyes, they showed every bit of concern for her lover, and oh how Thor loved them. That beautiful light hazel look to them, he could look into them till he fell asleep holding her in his arms.

He sighed, "Mother and I have made plans to settle this war. Or at least stop them sooner than my father is." He said resting a hand on her shoulder then turning to the others who stopped behind him. "We are to find and capture Loki. To bring him here. That's all I can tell you at the moment, but you're all going to have to trust me." Thor spoke voice serious and deep. "Thor is right, what you have to do today will be no easy task. And bringing him back will be no easier." Heimdall chimed in, "But Thor, know this. What you are planning with your mother.. Your father will not see it the same way." He said and with that slid his sword deep in its key, the rainbow drive activated, the walls turning quickly with a heavy noise and they were soon pulled from their standing spots and traveled through the space and stars to their destination.

The moment their feet landed heavily on the ice ground the sounds or war and death filled their ears. Thor's blue eyes skimmed the battle field before him. As guardians and Jotunns fights and clawing at each others throats before him. "How are we to find one monster in all of this?" Fandrial asked his head turning to Thor. "I don't know.." He said truthfully, "Let's get started." He said while lifting Mjölnir high over his head and bringing her down heavily to the ground. Ripping a bolt of lighting from the sky and throwing it at the Jotunns running towards them.

**END**

For now, expect the new chapter soon!


	7. It all started with a bang (6)

I'm sorry for being gone again for so long... I lost some very very very dear to me and I've been taking it really hard. (I'll add this to my personal chapter after this.)

But to help myself I got a puppy and I'm training him to be my Psychiatric service dog. He's going to be a huge help and already is! I love him bunches and can't wait till I get his vest to start taking him with me everywhere.

Well besides that. Here's the new chapter I promised ages ago!

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**_It all started with a bang!_

Thor always had been trouble with learning magic. That's why he never continued to learn it after a few 'mishaps'. So it was no surprise to him or his mother that learning the one spell was basically impossible. No matter how much he tried to even get the basics of the spell he couldnt even show a hit of magic using. Becayse lf this Frigga had to cast the spell to break Loki's illusion spell onto Mijluar. A simple hit or a bolt of lighting with the mighty hammer and Loki's spell would break. Though this spell may help Thor break Loki's spell it would not help the god find the other. That would have to be all up to him.

Thor tried to get his mother to do something to help him find Loki but she claimed that magic didn't work that way. All she could do was give him a kiss on the forehead and said 'The best I can do is this. When you get close enough to him you'll know.' And sent him on his way. Confused out the ear, Mjölnir gripped in hand and a sigh escaping. With those plans In mind Thor set to the Warriors three chambers and gathered his friends to join the great battle beyond the rainbow bridge.

"Heimdall, open the bridge. We're joining this fight today." Thor said moving into the gods domain with a heavy weight easily visible on his shoulders. The others followed, but Sif moved closer to his side. "Thor what is it that's weighing on your mind?" She asked, her body standing in s for of a warrior ready for battle and her face showing no emotion. But those eyes, they showed every bit of concern for her lover, and oh how Thor loved them. That beautiful light hazel look to them, he could look into them till he fell asleep holding her in his arms.

He sighed, "Mother and I have made plans to settle this war. Or at least stop them sooner than my father is." He said resting a hand on her shoulder then turning to the others who stopped behind him. "We are to find and cate Loki. To bring him here. That's all I can tell you at the moment, but you're all going to have to trust me." Thor spoke voice serious and deep. "Thor is right, what you have to do today will be no easy task. And bringing him back will be no easier." Heimdall chimed in, "But Thor, know this. What you are planning with your mother.. Your father will not see it the same way." He said and with that slid his sword deep in its key, the rainbow drive activated, the walls turning quickly with a heavy noise and they were soon pulled from their standing spots and traveled through the space and stars to their destination.

The moment their feet landed heavily on the ice ground the sounds or war and death filled their ears. Thor's blue eyes skimmed the battle field before him. As guardians and Jotunns fights and clawing at each others throats before him. "How are we to find one mon sterling in all of this?" Fandrial asked his head turning to Thor. "I don't know.." He said truthfully, "Let's get started." He said while lifting Mjölnir high over his head and bringing her down heavily to the grouned. Ripping a bolt of lighting from the sky and throwing it at the Jotunns running towards them.

End

* * *

Another chapter will be up tomorrow


End file.
